Rachel's Video Blog
by Summers-Wind
Summary: Rachel is currently starring on Broadway and has been asked to do a video blog!


A/N: I began writing this a while ago, then was looking on the prompts and found that this matched it. It's pretty idealistic and fluffy, so sorry if it's not your cup of tea. Also, I don't think that I've gotten Rachel quite **right** yet in fics; I'm working on that. ^_^ Anyway, I hope that you like it! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE or NEXT TO NORMAL!

_Prelude I:  
__Six weeks in to the Broadway run of Rachel's first Broadway show, and it was sold out almost every night. Six weeks into _NEXT TO NORMAL_, and there were already talks of Tony nods.  
__  
Prelude II:  
Jennifer Damiano, who plays Natalie in Next To Normal, was originally cast as the understudy for Wendla, Lea Michele's character in Spring Awakening. I'm a HUGE Next To Normal fan, so this is kind of what came of that._

**Normal Life With Rachel Berry. Video Blog #1.**

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, and this is my Vlog for Broadway dot com!" Rachel held the camera out as far from herself as she could, the lense pointing at her face, the 3 inch viewing screen flipped so she could see her shot.

"As some Berryclubbers know, I used to Vlog on Myspace everyday, to view my progress as a singer, but this is my first ever blog for something like this!" Broadway dot comis a website and news outlet for all things Broadway. Often times an actor or actress for a show will be asked to make a series of Vlogs to be posted on the website.

"Welcome to my dressing room!" Rachel declared, flipping the camera away from her face and panning it around the room.

"This is my favorite chair." Rachel zoomed in on her favorite shiny golden futon that looked like a gold star.

"And this is my favorite picture... it's of my whole family!" Rachel zoomed in on an enlarged picture. The group was in a park, with bright green surroundings, and they were all on a picnic blanket. "It's surprisingly difficult to get them all in one shot!"

Rachel panned the camera again. This time, she panned over the vanity with an enormous mirror. "And on the vanity is my favorite cup with gold stars on it from my mom." Rachel smiled when she said that, and if you knew her well, then you could probably hear it in her voice, even though you couldn't see her face.

Rachel flipped the camera back around.

"That's all for my dressing room tour... do you guys have an questions that you want me to answer next time? Ask away! Byee!"

**Normal Life With Rachel Berry. Video Blog #2.**

"Hi, everyone, it's Rachel Berry* again!" Rachel had the camera on her face. "First of all, thank you for all of your comments! They make me smile tons! In my last video, a bunch of you commented, asking who all was in my favorite picture!"

Rachel fumbled with the camera, until it was getting a shot of the photo. She zoomed it and held it as best she could.

"The picture is from _Next To Normal_ just opened on Broadway, and my family all came to see it. We were sitting in Central Park. It was surprisingly difficult to get a picture of everyone together. "

Rachel put her finger and pointed to the people. "On the far left, the tall guy, is my Daddy Leroy. Next to Daddy Ephram in the glasses." Everyone in the picture was on a massive white picnic blanket with blue and red plaid. Various food items scattered about on it. Daddy Leroy was sitting cross legged, his jeans and polo-shirt wrinkled. Papa Ephram was sitting cross legged, a sweater tied around his shoulders, a glass of something (sparkling grape juice) in his hand.

"I'm sitting next to my Dads, _obviously_." Rachel remarked, pointing to herself, sporting a shoulder length hair cut and a flowing summer dress, her legs tucked under her body.

"I'm sitting next to my friend Puck." Rachel pointed to a mowhawless Puck, who was kneeling and holding the hand of standing little girl of about two who shared his fce entirely, with the exception of her lips, eyes, and hair, which were definitely Quinn's. "He's holding my sister, his daughter, Beth's hand." Rachel explained.

"My mom is holding Beth's other hand," Rachel pointed to Shelby, who was also kneeling. Shelby was wearing a flowing top and jean bottoms, which were pulled together to look fashionable yet conventional.

"Next to my mom is Mr. Schue..." Rachel pointed to a grinning Mr. Schuester with messy curls and arched eyebrows. He was standing in cargo shorts and a t-shirt, his left hand on Shelby's shoulder. "... Her boyfriend..." Rachel added quickly, as if it were something that she had to say, but she wasn't sure how to say it. Like she was going to say something more, but she was refraining herself.

Glancing at the photo once more to see if there was anything that she missed, Rachel spotted a curly brown haired boy- man with an amused smirk on his face, but an obviously happy grin _almost_ peeping out.

"Behind my Dad's, is Jesse St. James in the black... he seriously needs to add some color to his wardrobe... it would do wonders for his skin tone. Kurt would have a heart attack..." Rachel rambled and would have said more, but there was a knock on her dressing room door behind her.

"Hey Rach," a guy wearing all black- with the exception of his blue jeans- greeted Rachel.

"JESSE!" Rachel squealed, "Say hi to ! I was just show them the picture of my family!"

Jesse smirked in a fashion that was very close to a smile. "The one with your Dads, Ms. Corcoran, and those kids from your Glee club?"

"Yes, that would be the picture." Rachel answered, and Jesse turned towards the camera.

Jesse flashed a showface. "Hi guys!"

Rachel grabbed the camera and held it out away from her and turned the lense towards her face. "Well that's all for this week! Send me your questions and I'll try and answer them! Love you!"

**Normal Life With Rachel Berry. Video Blog #3.**

"Hi Berryclubbers! It's Rachel again!" Rachel greeted her fans. "First of all, thanks for sending in all of your questions. VeryBerry09 asked if Mr. Schue was the same one who took Nationals five years running. They said that Kurt Hummel said that he was in Glee and that his coach was Mr. Schue, and so they asked if we did Glee together because we're the same age." Rachel said, referring to Kurt, who was on his way to becoming a well- known fashion designer. He wasn't HUGE yet, but Rachel would be wearing him to the Tony's and so would Jesse. Tina would be wearing him in one of her dance shows. His name (and designs) were spreading like wild fire. "First of all, good investigation skills. Second, yes, it is the same Mr. Schue."

Rachel opened her laptop and glanced at the word document that she had copied some of the questions she wanted to answer into. "TapDanceQueen asked what's playing on my iPod. It was _Funny Girl_ up until last night. I went to dinner last night with some of my high school friends, Glee club friends, more specifically, and my friend Artie gave me a copy of the CD that he was currently producing and asked for my professional opinion. Her name is Mercedes Jones~ you should look her up! She's good, but she needs to learn to control her voice more, and sometimes she squeaks a little on high notes, but the emotional depth is there."

"Ty18, wants to know if I'm really friends with Jesse St. James in real life, of if I just put up with him because I have to."

Rachel laughed a well- rehearsed laugh. "When I was in high school, our Glee clubs were rivals. But Jesse was very much my counterpart. He understands my burning love for the theatre, he understands why I respond to things the way I do, and he is in very much my equal. Once we finished high school and met again in New York, things were extremely different, and also exactly the same."

Anyways, it's show time! Hope to see you guys at the stage door! Goodbye, Berryclubbers!" Rachel kissed her palm, then blew a kiss at the camera. "Until next time!"

**Normal Life With Rachel Berry. Video Blog #4.**

"Tonight I'm going out with my friends! It's been a really long week! I've been to four different auditions, done 8 performances and stage doors, and been preparing for my mom and sister to come visit!"

There was a knock at Rachel's dressing room door. Too comfortable or too lazy to move, Rachel called, "Come in!

In walked Jesse, with Beth in his arms, resting on his hip. In all honestly, Jesse wasn't a kid person, so he looked a little bit awkward with a two year in a summer dress and Mary Jane toddler shoes old sitting on his hip, but Beth wasn't any kid, either.

"Wachel!" Beth called, throwing her arms open.

"Hi, Baby!" Rachel smiled at her sister. Rachel had never pictured herself as the older sister type, but as her relationship with Shelby improved, she found that her relationship with Beth grew, too.

Beth turned towards Jesse and pouted~ the expression was entirely Quinn, but the determination in her eyes covered by rectangular, lavender eyeglasses, was all Shelby and Rachel. "Down!" she demanded.

Jesse set Beth down and she toddled over to Rachel, who was sitting on a swiveling chair her dressing room vanity, her MacBook open. Beth climbed into Rachel's lap and turned to face the camera.

"Hey, Beth, can you say 'Hi' to Broadway dot com?" Rachel asked her little sister.

"Hi, Bwoadway dot cwom!" Beth waved.

Rachel bent her head down and pressed the side of her cheek to Beth's porcelain- skinned baby one.

"Do you want to say goodbye to everyone with me?" Rachel asked.

Beth nodded vigorously and grinned. It was the perfect 'showface' and she didn't even have a need for one yet.

"Okay, on the count of three." Rachel instructed Beth. "One... two..."

"Three!" Rachel and Beth said at the same time. "Goodbye, Broadway dot com!" The two waved.

Jesse stood in the background, his smirk becoming a smile. He wasn't going soft. Rachel had proved him wrong- he never thought that she would be strong enough to make it on Broadway. And because of the people Beth would be raised by, he didn't doubt that the youngster would make it too.

After the show, Rachel pressed the 'record' button.

"Turn in next week, Berryclubbers, Jesse and I will be giving you a tour of backstage and introducing you to the new Dan!" Rachel exclaimed. "Bye!"

_Fin_


End file.
